


Deep Breathless Black

by sophinisba



Series: summerpornathon 2011 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Community: summerpornathon, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Other, Team Gluttony, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/9322.html?thread=5573738#t5573738">this prompt</a> at the kinkme_merlin comm: "The sorceress Morgana kidnaps Merlin and leaves him with her giant octopus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Breathless Black

**Author's Note:**

> For summerpornathon 2011, week 5. Warning for dubious consent.

Merlin comes back to himself flailing in pitch black salt water. He can't breathe and he can't see and he needs to get to the surface but he can't because then something's wrapping around him, pinning his arms to his torso – not the chains again, something much thicker this time, more flexible but just as strong. But he needs to move because he can't breathe, he can't –

"Calm down," a woman's voice says in his mind. "Stop struggling. You don't need air here."

"Let me go," he thinks back at her.

"But I've _missed_ you so."

She's mocking him, but she's also telling the truth. As Merlin stills, the blackness and breathlessness begin to fade, taking the worst of the panic with them. He recognizes Morgana first by her voice, then by the shape of her long black hair, spread out in a fan by the current.

"We've left you in peace," he reminds her. "You have your realms and Arthur –"

"Doesn't deserve you, Merlin Emrys. You belong with us."

"No, Morgana."

He's distracted by a sudden slinking movement along his thigh. Now the water is clearer he can look down and he's… He can't understand it, some kind of fleshy limb is coiled around him like a vine. He twists his head around, and even though he's underwater he has to scream.

For all the monsters Merlin's seen, he can barely take in the size and the terrifying shape of the thing that's holding him. The giant serpent wrapped around him and the other curling lazily around his leg are only two extensions out of – he tries to count and gets lost. Each one of the creature's many limbs is twice the length of a man and covered with leechlike suckers the size of his palm.

"What is it?" he demands.

"Gargantua's my pet octopus," says Morgana. "She's here to… convince you that you should join us. She can be very persuasive, I think you'll find."

The arm that's been teasing at Merlin's leg tightens around it now, while another grabs his other ankle. His legs are forced apart awkwardly, easily.

A fourth arm slides up between Merlin's legs and along the cleft of his arse. For a moment he thinks it's going to shove into him but no, it just pushes up over his back, under his arm.

"Relax," Morgana tells him. "Let go. Things are different here. Think how nice it would be not to be fighting all the time."

"I'm not fighting," Merlin thinks, and he means to say that he and Arthur get along fine, that it's not like it used to be, that maybe she should think about forgiveness as well, but then he thinks: there's a monster wrapping all eight (he's counted them now) of its giant limbs around him, and _he's not fighting_. He doesn't need to, doesn't want to.

Merlin surrenders his body and sends wordless thoughts out to Gargantua: the trust of a fellow creature of magic, the shape of a skeleton that mustn't be broken, the ache of a body that hasn't been touched (taken over, _oh please_ ) in far too long.

In response she loosens her grip around his middle, spreading her suckers out over more of his skin. One of them lands on a nipple, and he understands then how every one of them is working him. Her flesh is cold as seawater but her suction draws Merlin's hot blood to the surface like a lover's kiss. Like a hundred lovers' hungry bites, and more of them taking hold of him at every moment.

She ignores his hard prick to kiss his neck, kiss _around_ his neck, and when he opens his mouth to scream again, or perhaps to moan, she fills it, plunging deep into his throat. She's in him and around him.

She's everywhere, she's everything.

Merlin wouldn't have noticed it was Morgana's hand on his cock if not for the warmth of it, the weird bones under its skin. Long after he spends in the water, he goes on writhing while Gargantua coils and uncoils around him. Maybe minutes, maybe hours.

In the end she loses interest and swims away after a crab. Merlin's left there floating, staring at the long tendrils of Morgana's hair.

"I see what you mean," he admits, when he can shape his thoughts into words again. "About… convincing. That is… reasons. For staying here."

Morgana nods, stroking a hand over one of the round reds marks on her own chest. "Indeed."


End file.
